Max's Room
Max's Room is number 219 in the Prescott Dormitory at Blackwell Academy. Interior On the wall next to the door, there is a mirror on the wall. There is also a power strip that Max can turn on and off, and it powers the lights that are hung above her bed. There is also Max's wardrobe against the wall, and a box of chocolate coconut bites that mother sent Max for her birthday. Max has photos covering most of the wall that is to the right of the door. She thinks of it as "The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall". Her bed is by this wall, and Max has a cushion she sewed with her mother. Also on the bed is Max's teddy bear. By the end of the bed is a chest of drawers. Inside is a photo of Max with Chloe from five years ago. On top of the drawers is a Hi-fi stereo, headphones, notes, cups, and other miscellaneous things. There is a shelf of art books above the drawers. Next to the drawers, the wall has more photos, including a tourist poster of her at the Space Needle, a photo of her at a hockey game, and a photo of her with Kristen and Fernando at Fremont Troll. On the unpainted wall opposite the door, there is a window with a plant beneath it. The wall next to the window has papers stuck to it, and there is a desk against the wall that has Max's laptop on it. The desk also has a photo album on it. A shelf next to the desk has miscellaneous things on it, such as another plant, and her film collection is also on the shelf. Opposite the wall with Max's bed against it, there is a radiator with a poster above it. There is a sofa next to the radiator, a shelf with instant film on it, and a lamp. Max's borrowed copy of "The October Country" is on the sofa, as well as some cushions. There are some images and records above the sofa, as well as a pennant for the Thunderbirds team. and Max's guitar is leaning against the sofa. The following day on October 8 (Episode 2), Max's cell phone, journal and camera will be visible next to her bed and on her desk when she wakes up and can be interacted with similarly to the Tab button. The first page on Max's journal will mention she has carried out an exhaustive study on time and quantum physics over the previous night. Her desk will now contain a set of books on time, with a Moron's Guide to Time Travel by Dr. Nick Meyer as the visible book being shown on top. A set of sticky notes on the wall in front of the desk as well as a set of books and papers containing Max's notes on time being scattered on the sofa and the floor in front of the radiator will be visible. Max's webmail and browsing history will also be updated when her laptop is used. Inside the chest of drawers by the end of the bed, a set of Mystic: Enchantment Cards will be there instead. In one of the drawers in Max's wardrobe, a wristwatch will be there instead. A timetable on the school schedule for the week at the side of the wardrobe can now be interacted with. The episode will begin with an SMS message from Chloe, prompting Max to take the shower supplies in the wardrobe and exit the room. Possible interactions Here are the things Max can do in and around her room in Episode 1: Chrysalis: *There is a slate outside the room that Max can draw on. *She can look in her mirror and take the fifth optional photo. *She can read a note Warren gave her with his flash drive. *She can turn on and off the power strip to switch on the lights above her bed. *She can look at her teddy bear. *She can lie down on her bed and reflect on her day. *She can look at the cushion on her bed and remember the day she sewed it with her mother. *She can look at the photos above her bed. *She can look at her Hi-fi and consider going to a thrift store to get some dollar vinyl to listen to. *She can look at her art books, which feature Cartier-Bresson, Doisneau and Hamilton. *She can look at photos of her at a hockey game, at Fremont Troll, and the Space Needle. *She can look at the cookies her mother sent her and remember the gift certificate she also received from her. *She can look at her wardrobe. *She can open a drawer and read a birthday message from her parents. *She can look at a poster of Man Ray. *She can look at and play her guitar. *She can look at the book she borrowed from Kate. *She can look at the Thunderbirds pennant. *She can look at some instant film. *She can water the plant below her window, which counts as a minor choice. *She can look out the window. *She can look at her DVDs and think about organizing her film collection. *She can look at a Sticky Note Dana left her about Warren's flash drive. *She can look at and read a photo album that features Philip-Lorca diCorcia, Julia Cameron and Dali. *She can look at and use her laptop, which she has open on a website called "Camera Porn" which documents camera specs. She can switch to an email from Warren. In Episode 2: Out of Time: *She can interact with her phone and journal next to her bed. *She can look in her mirror. *She can look at her blanket and make her bed. *She can look at the photos above her bed. *She can look at her art books, which feature Cartier-Bresson, Doisneau and Hamilton. *She can turn off and replay her Hi-fi. Gallery File:MaxRoomRightSide.jpg|Max's Room right side File:MaxRoomFrontSide.jpg|Max's Room front side File:MaxRoomLeftSide.jpg|Max's Room left side Category:Locations